


The Perfect Present

by VikLovesFeet



Series: Tie Me Up [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Husbands, Light BDSM, M/M, Shibari, Toys, tying up, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikLovesFeet/pseuds/VikLovesFeet
Summary: While Viktor mingles with his friends at his birthday party, Yuuri's stuck in his room sick.Or thats what Viktor's told everyone anyway.





	The Perfect Present

“I can’t believe you’re thirty!”

“Stop reminding me,” Viktor chuckles before he sips at his vodka.

Christophe bumps his shoulder, “it just means I’m right behind you. We’re gonna be sexy cougars.”

Viktor laughs, “hardly. And stop trying to make me sound so old.”

Christophe look’s up as if contemplating something, “this music’s kinda loud, should we turn it down for Yuuri? Is he trying to sleep?”

“He took some night time cold medicine, so he is knocked _out._ ” Viktor gestures to the closed door, on it hangs a sign, “ _Do NOT disturb.”_

Christophe hums, “okay, let me know if I can run out to get him anything. Can’t have you missing any of your party.”

Viktor bites his lip to hold back a smirk, the real party will be when everyone leaves. After all, behind that do not disturb sign isn’t _actually_ a sick Yuuri.

~*~

The music from the party is loud, but worse yet is Yuuri can practically feel the bass from where he lays in bed. The vibrations of that are nothing in comparison to the pulsing from the toy pressing against his prostate, Yuuri bites into the side of his cheek to keep his sanity.

He has his face pressed into Viktor’s pillow, trying his hardest to pretend his love is lying with him. His hard cock receives no relief as he grinds his hips into the mattress, and his hips are really all he can move because Viktor’s tied Yuuri up like a present. “ _I wanna unwrap you, zoloste,”_ he had said and if Yuuri could manage to form any coherent thoughts in this moment, he’d probably be regretting his eager agreement.

Yuuri knows Viktor’s playing the music so loud so all their guests don’t hear Yuuri’s whines and moans, his begging to have his arms untied from where they rest against his mid-back, just one hand so he could reach down and touch himself, _“please,_ Vitya _, please,_ let me come _._ ”

~*~

“I’m just gonna go say bye to Yuuri,” Phichit says over his shoulder as he heads towards their bedroom.

Viktor halts the goodbye he’s receiving from Georgi, shoving his coat into his arms, “’kay, bye.” He rushes over and grabs Phichit’s shoulders, stopping him from moving any further, “no, sorry, rooms a mess.”

Phichit’s lips pout and his eyebrows scrunch down, “I’ve seen your room, it’s always a mess, never mattered before,” he tries to pull away, but Viktor doesn’t relent his hold.”

Viktor’s media smile is on in full force, his eyes are large and Phichit is a little scared, okay? “You can’t go in there,” Viktor says.

Phichit tries pulling away again, “did you kill my best friend?”

Viktor’s face is frozen, “no.”

“Okay… I’m going. Please let me go.”

Viktor releases his hold and Phichit scurries away, he looks back to see Viktor still standing there back facing him, he moves quicker, sending a text to Yuuri as he leaves, _your husbands kinda scary._

~*~

Yuuri doesn’t notice his phone vibrate with a text across the room, he didn’t notice the music turn down in the other room and that their guests had left.

He does notice when Viktor opens the door, the hall light shines in and over their bed, Yuuri flips himself over to look at his husband. The ropes around his legs hinder his ability to close them, so they lay pulled to the side, his heel pressing into his thigh.

“Mmm,” Viktor appraises Yuuri on the bed before closing the door behind him, leaving them in almost darkness, if not for the city lights coming in through the window. “You look so beautiful my darling.”

“Vitya, _please,_ ” Yuuri whines, “come here, please please.” Yuuri doesn’t even care if he gets undressed right now, he just wants to be touched, to feel Viktor’s heavy cock replace the vibrating egg in his ass. To feel the slide of his cock in and out, pressing against all the right nerves, opening him up and filling him up with his come.

“Be patient, _zoloste,_ I’m here.” Viktor crawls on the bed and Yuuri tries to shift down the bed, despite his restricted movement. “God, you look so gorgeous like this.”

Viktor puts his hand on the inside of Yuuri’s thigh and Yuuri’s body automatically responds, his back arching off the bed towards Viktor. His cock jumps off his stomach, his hole clenching and pushing the egg against his prostate again.

“Nngh, Viktor…” Yuuri’s drool slips from his mouth and runs down the length of his jaw and onto the sheets.

“My gorgeous husband, what more could I ask for?” He grabs Yuuri by the hips and gives a squeeze, “flip over, my love, I wanna fuck this gorgeous ass.”

Yuuri doesn’t have to be asked twice, he’s rolling himself over and pushing his ass in the air for Viktor before the man even has a chance to unbutton his pants.

Viktor chuckles, “god, you’re trembling.” Yuuri’s hole already glistens with lube but Viktor wants to be careful, so while he finishes tugging off his pants, he leans over Yuuri and offers his fingers, “will you help me, darling?”

Yuuri accepts the fingers into his mouth and starts sucking.

Viktor gets his pants off and pulls his fingers from Yuuri’s mouth, “mmm,” he hums, his ass swaying in invitation.

Viktor accepts his invitation pressing two fingers in easily, he finds the egg and presses it against Yuuri’s prostate once.

“Ah,” Yuuri’s hips tuck under and a smile curls onto Viktor’s face. He wraps his fingers around the egg and slowly pulls it out. “Mmm… just fuck me, Vitya.” Yuuri slurs, his cheek pressed against the sheets.

Viktor pouts, “I barely get to play with my birthday present, you’re a mean daddy!”

Yuuri lets out a pained laugh, “I’m definitely… _ha_ … _not_ the daddy- nnn… in this situ- situation.”

Viktor smirks, “not tonight anyway.”

Yuuri cracks open an eye to stare at Viktor, “b- baby~” Yuuri whines, “please play with your toy,” he wiggles his ass, “and use your cock. _Touch me_.”

“So demanding,” Viktor teases, lining his slicked cock up with Yuuri’s hole, he presses in slow. Maddeningly slow and Yuuri tries to push back to meet him but Viktor holds his hips tight, his fingers leaving white marks on his skin.

When he bottoms out, he just sits there, Yuuri feels so good around him, so tight and warm. He grabs onto Yuuri’s tied wrists, pushing him off and pulling him back on hard, he moves again, Yuuri’s wrists acting like a handle, “fuck~ Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Yuuri’s gasping and Viktor’s hardly moved.

Viktor reaches around and wraps a hand around Yuuri’s cock, Yuuri’s moan hits the walls and bounces back and Viktor is so very effected by it. Yuuri’s coming and Viktor knew this would happen, he couldn’t torture his lovely husband anymore, besides he knew Yuuri would have more in him. Viktor fucked in and out of him slowly while he finished, Yuuri’s legs trembled and his breathing was hitched.

“You’re so good for me, _zoloste,_ ” he smiles when he can feel Yuuri’s cock is still hard.

“C-can you untie my legs, Vitya, they’re starting to feel uncomfortable.”

“Oh!” Viktor pulls out of Yuuri and the man whines at the loss, Viktor makes quick work of the knots around Yuuri’s legs, pulling the robe loose and free, and Yuuri’s falling onto his stomach and stretching out his legs.

“Ahh, now…” he flips over to look at Viktor, “fuck me again, baby, I wanna see you.”

“Such a sap,” Viktor teases, his lips curl up.

Yuuri fake gasps, “me? No one’s ever called me that! Only ever my husband!”

Viktor grabs Yuuri’s thighs and pulls the man into his lap so only Yuuri’s shoulders support him on the mattress.

“Mmm,” Yuuri moans as Viktor pushes back into him, Viktor leans on his knees to get a better angle. It works because Yuuri’s already being reduced back to slurring words and moans.

Viktor reaches around and unties the knot around Yuuri’s wrists, pulling the robe from his arms. They come a couple minutes later and Yuuri has his arms around Viktor’s neck.

“Fuuuu- ‘ssssss, Vitya, so good.” Yuuri’s come covers his stomach and chest, Viktor’s sits warm inside Yuuri.

 

After they’ve cleaned up and lay curled together on the bed, Yuuri pulls Viktor’s hand to his lips and presses a kiss there, “happy birthday, my love.”

“Thank you, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Vicmas!  
> and a happy birthday to my beautiful son! <3 <3 <3


End file.
